Nagi Island
by sasuke fans
Summary: Makhluk mitos yang nyata-suara merdu/ sebuah lagenda di pulau Nagi/ Adventure-Fantasy/ Sasu-Saku/ enjoy for read But DLDR! /Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari "Yoake Tsugeru Ru No Uta" termasuk anime movie keluaran tahun 2017 dan rekomen untuk di nonton.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Nagi Island ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hey, hey, kalian dengar? kalian dengar?_

 _Tidak perlu katakan, kami pun tahu._

 _Benarkah?_

 _Tentu, murid pindahan dari kota Konoha itu 'kan?_

 _Benar-benar._

 _Dia sangat tampan._

 _Untuk apa murid dari kota besar ke pulau seperti ini?_

 _Tapi dia memang tampan._

 _Tampan._

 _Tampan._

 _Hanya saja tatapannya cukup dingin dan dia selalu terlihat tenang._

 _Aku ingin melihatnya._

 _Aku juga, dia berada di kelas 2.3_

 _Aku belum melihatnya._

 **Teng...teng...teng...tong...**

"Ya, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Kakashi Hatake, salah satu guru dan wali kelas di kelas 2.3 di sekolah SMA ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap singkat seorang murid pindahan, wajahnya cukup tampan, kulitnya terlihat seperti kulit wanita, putih dan mulus, mungkin karena keturunannya, tatapannya sedingin es, awal masuk ke sekolah di pulau Nagi, dia sudah mendapat julukan sebagai pangeran es, unik atau aneh?

"Hanya itu saja?" Ucap Kakashi, murid pindahan di kelasnya ini cukup terlihat santai dan tidak banyak bicara, tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari murid pindahan itu, Kakashi memintanya untuk segera duduk. "Kita mulai lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin, Sasuke aku harap kau bisa cepat membaur dengan teman sekelasmu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Baik, sensei." Lagi-lagi dia akan bersikap santai.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan bel berbunyi, jam istirahat, kerumunan murid perempuan ramai mendatangi sebuah kelas yang dimana murid baru itu berada, seperti tengah ada diskon besar-besaran, Sasuke masih terlihat tenang, melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan tetap berada di kursinya, dia bahkan cuek dengan ucapan murid-murid dari kelas lain maupun di kelasnya.

"Hey, ini bukan kelas kalian, pergi sana!" Protes para murid laki-laki yang berada di kelas itu, mereka bahkan mengusir murid dari kelas lain untuk tidak berkerumun di kelas 2.3

"Yaa.. kau cukup populer juga yaa, padahal baru saja masuk." Ucap seorang murid laki-laki, wajahnya terlihat manis, dia selalu saja tersenyum ramah, mengulurkan tangan ke arah murid pindahan itu "Shimura Sai." Ucap Sai, namun tangannya tidak juga di tanggapi.

"Jangan menggangguku." Ucap Sasuke, dingin.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, aku hanya berkenalan." Ucap Sai, masih dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Minggir Sai." Ucap seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut palenya yang di ikat satu, dia bahkan mendorong Sai dari hadapan meja Sasuke. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino." Ucap Ino, dia pun ingin berkenalan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak, bukannya sebuah balasan untuk kenalan, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kelas itu, dia sudah cukup muak untuk melihat mereka yang seolah-olah sangat ingin berkenalan dengannya, melewati koridor pun Sasuke akan terus mendengar bisik-bisik para gadis yang terus menatap ke arahnya.

Tiba di atap sekolah, Sasuke memandangi sekeliling area di pulau ini, matanya tertuju pada laut dan sebuah batu karang yang besar nan tinggi menjulang beberapa meter dari arah pantai, cukup jauh, bahkan seperti sebuah tameng untuk pulau ini. Pulau Nagi, merupakan pulau yang memiliki penduduk yang tidak padat, pulau yang cukup luas, hampir sebagian dari mereka adalah nelayan, selebihnya seperti pekerja, di sini pun tidak begitu ketinggalan jaman, ada beberapa konstruksi bangunan yang di rancang dekat dermaga, mereka membangun sebuah pabrik besar, ada pun beberapa bangunan sebagai kantor pemerintahan, jalanan beraspal, dan kendaraan. Pulau Nagi menjadi sumber perikanan yang terbaik kedua, ikan-ikan di area sekitar pulau Nagi begitu melimpah dan memiliki ukuran yang besar.

Angin dari laut berhembus cukup kencang, meskipun sekarang sedang memasuki musim panas, sesekali Sasuke akan mendengar klakson dari beberapa kapal yang tengah berlayar. Memakai _headsed_ nya dan mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya, di atap begitu damai, akhirnya Sasuke mendapat sedikit ketenangannya.

 **.**

Hari pertama di sekolahnya berakhir, Sasuke pun cuek untuk tidak menyapa siapapun, bahkan kedua orang yang ingin akrab dengannya, Sai dan Ino, Sasuke sungguh tidak peduli, dia pun seperti pasrah saja untuk tinggal di pulau ini, semua ini hanya untuk mengikuti ucapan kakaknya yang merupakan salah satu pegawai yang ikut merancang pembangunan pabrik itu.

Menatap catatan kecil yang di tinggalkan kakaknya, hari ini kakaknya tidak akan pulang siang dan mungkin akan pulang terlambat.

 _Aku harap kau bisa membuat Izuna keluar dari kamarnya, aku sungguh tidak bisa membuatnya keluar, aku percayakan padamu, Sasuke._

Pesan singkat kakaknya hanya membuatnya menghela napas berat, saat ini dia sedang malas dan kakaknya ingin dia berurusan dengan Uchiha Izuna, seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya, tapi mereka berdua adalah saudara tiri, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli akan hal yang di lakukan ayahnya, dulu, tapi dia jauh lebih tidak suka akan sikap ibunya yang sekarang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Konoha dari para mengurus keluarganya, mungkin itu adalah menjadi alasan ayahnya meninggalkannya.

Ibu Izuna sudah meninggal sejak Izuna masih berumur 5 tahun, pada akhirnya dia mengurung diri dan tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya, selama ini, Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke, mengajukan pekerjaan di pulau Nagi dan mengurus Izuna yang hanya tinggal sendirian, ini permintaan ayahnya. Saat itu, Sasuke masih bersama ayahnya di kota Konoha, pada akhirnya ayahnya jatuh sakit dan Itachi yang sekarang menjadi orang tua untuk Sasuke dan Izuna, ibu mereka seorang artis yang terkenal, tapi dia pun sudah tidak peduli pada suaminya, bahkan itu di hari pemakamannya, Ibu Sasuke hanya peduli pada anak-anaknya, setiap bulannya dia akan mengirim surat, tapi surat itu tidak pernah di balas Sasuke, dia sudah muak akan sikap ibunya yang cukup egois.

 **Sreeekk...!**

Pintu geser yang di buka paksa oleh Sasuke, dia akan mengurus ini dengan cepat.

"Keluar." Ucap Sasuke, menatap ke dalam sebuah kamar, jendelanya bahkan tidak di buka dan sangat gelap, berbagai aroma bisa tercium dari hidungnya, Izuna tidak pernah keluar, bahkan makan di dalam, Sasuke cukup benci akan suasana yang seperti itu, berantakan, kotor, dan bau.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Ucap Izuna, dia masih berada di dalam kamarnya, dia pun masih mengingat anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya, Izuna tidak tahu jika Sasuke sudah tiba di pulau Nagi dan akan tinggal bersamanya dengan Itachi.

"Keluar." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke, dia sungguh malas saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan keluar!" Protes Izuna.

"Cih, kau hanya mempersulitku." Ucap Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang akan bersikap lembut lagi, beda dengan Itachi yang selalu memperlakukan Izuna biasa saja, tapi Sasuke.

"Hooaah...! Aku tidak mau keluar! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Teriak Izuna.

Dia di tarik paksa oleh Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan di seret, Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya, Izuna pun di ikat di tiang penyangga rumah, mau berontak Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, dia sudah sibuk membuka jendela kamar Izuna, menjemur kasur lantai dan membersihkan kamar Izuna.

"Kau orang yang macam apa!" Ucap Izuna, dia masih kesal, area privasinya di ganggu.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara, sekarang buka pakaianmu dan mandi." Ucap Sasuke, terkesan seperti tengah mengurus seorang bayi besar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau itu harus berganti pakaian! Cepat, sebelum kakak pulang!" Ucap kesal Sasuke, dia pun memaksa Izuna untuk membuka bajunya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini! Kau hanya jadi pengganggu kehidupanku! Aku ingin tetap di kamar!" Berontak Izuna.

"Satu-satunya yang jadi pengganggu hidup kerluargaku adalah ibumu." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan dengan nada yang begitu tenang, secara tidak langsung Sasuke menyinggung keras status hubungan Izuna dengan keluarganya.

Izuna menjadi tenang, dia bahkan menundukkan wajahnya, sedih setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dulunya Izuna tidak begitu mengerti, sekarang dia sudah besar dan memahami segalanya, anak dari istri kedua ayahnya, ibunya seperti sudah mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga orang lain, berakhir dengan dia di urus oleh saudara tirinya dan ibu mereka sendiri malah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya." Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat raut wajah Izuna.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin aku mandi, tapi kau harus melepaskan ikatan ini." Ucap Izuna.

Sasuke tahu dia hanya menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dan berpura-pura. Setelah melepaskan ikatan di tiang itu, Izuna melepaskan pakaiannya begitu saja.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa tidak melepaskannya di kamar mandi! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu seperti ini!" Protes Sasuke. Izuna seperti anak kecil yang melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan masih berada di ruang tengah.

"Berisik, hanya kau yang melihatnya." Ucap Izuna, cuek.

"Cih, tolong bersikaplah sesuai umurmu." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi, meladeni Izuna hanya membuatnya kesal.

Beberapa menit berlalu, wajah Izuna jauh terlihat lebih segar, dia sudah mandi, berganti pakaian, kamarnya sudah bersih dan rapi, sekarang mereka tengah makan bersama.

 _Dia jadi terlihat berbeda sekarang, tadinya seperti seorang gelandangan yang tidak punya rumah._ Batin Sasuke dan menatap ke arah Izuna, dia pun makan dengan tenangnya.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" Ucap Izuna di sela makannya.

"Aku tidak peduli padanya." Cuek Sasuke.

"Hee... Jangan seperti itu, kau masih beruntung memiliki seorang ibu."

"Makan dan jangan cerewet. Kau sendiri bagaimana bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan mengurung diri? Aku harap kau sudah berbentuk tulang belulang saat di temukan."

"Mulutmu masih saja kasar, aku makan dengan teratur, kak Itachi selalu membuatkan masakan yang enak."

"Lain kali kakak harus tegas padamu."

Izuna menghentikan makan dan menatap serius ke arah Sasuke. "Jadi benar, ayah sudah tidak ada?" Ucap Izuna, dia belum pernah mendatangi makam ayahnya, Itachi hanya menyampaikan berita ayah mereka telah meninggal.

"Hn, ayah meninggal karena sakit, mungkin kita bisa meminta kakak untuk mengajak kita berkunjung ke sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucap Izuna, dia kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Berhentilah mengurung diri dan masuklah ke sekolah, kakak bahkan meminta pada kepala sekolah untuk membuat bisa bersekolah lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku jauh lebih nyaman di rumah."

"Kau sungguh keras kepala."

"Apa pedulimu, lagi pula untuk apa kau ke sini, bukannya di Konoha itu kota besar dan tidak seperti di pulau ini."

"Kakak tidak ingin aku seperti di terlantarkan, ibuku sangat-sangat sibuk, makanya kakak memintaku untuk tinggal di sini, aku bahkan harus pindah sekolah dan ikut mengurus bayi raksasa." Ucap Sasuke dan sekaligus menyindir Izuna.

"Cih, aku bukan bayi raksasa." Protes Izuna.

Setelah makan bersama, Izuna akan kembali ke kamarnya, Sasuke yang akan membereskan piring dan meminta Izuna untuk tidak menutup jendelanya lagi.

Berbaring di ranjang, Sasuke benar-benar lelah, pulang sekolah langsung membersihkan kamar Izuna dan menyiapkan makanan, merasa jika saudara tirinya itu tidak berguna sama sekali, pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, Izuna terlihat senang.

"Aku ingin _es cream_!" Ucap Izuna..

"Tidak, aku malas keluar."

"Ayolah! Kau tahu sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak makan _es cream_ , sekarang sedang musim panas 'kan, ayolah, aku tidak berani keluar sendirian." Bujuk Izuna.

"Berisik! Kembali ke kamarmu!"

"Kau sangat kejam! Kau sendiri 'kan yang mengatakan aku tidak harus mengurung diri lagi."

Detik berikutnya.

"Wah, es mangga memang yang paling enak." Ucap Izuna, memakan _es creamnya_ , mereka masih berdiri di depan toko penjual.

Sasuke menatap malas ke arahnya, dia memang berhasil mengeluarkan Izuna dari kamarnya, tapi dia menjadi menyebalkan, Sasuke mengingat kembali akan mereka yang masih berumur 5 tahun, dari pada Itachi, Izuna jauh lebih lengket pada Sasuke, beranggapan jika mereka seperti saudara kandung, baru saja memikirkan masa lalu, Izuna sudah menghilang, Sasuke merasa kesal, Izuna menjadi seenaknya sendiri.

"Sa-Sasuke? Tapi kok rambutmu berbeda." Ucap Ino, tanpa sengaja bertemu Izuna yang tengah berjalan, dia bahkan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Kau salah orang, nona, aku bukan Sasuke."

"Eh? Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Apa kau sedang lupa ingatan?" Ucap Ino, dia cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Jangan coba-coba pergi begitu saja, kau membuatku kesal." Ucap Sasuke dan merangkul keras bahu Izuna.

"A-aduh." Izuna merasa kesakitan.

"Sa-Sasuke ada dua? Kalian saudara kembar?" Ucap Ino, lagi-lagi dia terkejut.

"Namaku Uchiha Izuna, kami tidak kembar, tapi kami saudara tiri." Ucap Izuna.

"Izuna? Uchiha Izuna? Hee! Bukannya kau anak dari bibi yang di makan putri duyung itu!" Ucap Ino, dia masih mengingat cerita setiap warga di area sini, di saat itu mereka sibuk membicarakan seorang wanita yang di makan oleh putri duyung, wanita itu tidak pernah muncul ke permukaan laut dan mayatnya pun hilang meskipun sudah di cari berhari-hari.

"Aku tidak ada waktu bicara denganmu, kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, menarik paksa Izuna untuk pergi.

" _Sasuke itu tetap saja sombong."_ Batin Ino.

Sasuke dan Izuna berjalan pulang, Sasuke pun tidak tahu apa-apa dengan hal yang di bicarakan Ino.

"Kau berteman dengan anak pemilik pabrik itu yaa." Ucap Izuna.

"Pertama aku baru masuk sekolah dan kedua dia bukan temanku, kami hanya satu kelas." Ucap Sasuke, malas.

"Sikapmu ternyata jauh lebih buruk dari pada sikapku."

"Aku tidak peduli, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui dia anak pemilik pabrik?"

"Gadis itu cukup terkenal di sini, dia anak pak Yamanaka, setiap warga tahu ayahnya."

"Oh. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ucapannya? Mana mungkin makhluk mitos seperti putri duyung bisa memakan ibumu, ini sangat mustahil." Ucap Sasuke.

Izuna berhenti berjalan, bahkan raut wajahnya menjadi aneh, Sasuke pun ikut berhenti berjalan, menatap ke arah Izuna dan hanya ada tatapan kosong di wajahnya.

"He-hey, ada apa?"

"Ini sudah terjadi sejak kau dan kak Itachi akhirnya kembali ke konoha bersama ayah." Ucap Izuna, tatapannya terlihat sedih.

Izuna mulai menceritakan saat Sasuke, Itachi dan ayahnya berkunjung, umur mereka saat itu masih 5 tahun, Itachi sudah 10 tahun, awalnya Sasuke begitu benci pada ibu Izuna, tapi dengan sabar dan penuh lemah lembut, ibu Izuna berusaha membuat Sasuke menerimanya, saat itu pun Izuna hanya akrab pada Sasuke, mau Sasuke mengusirnya berkali-kali, memarahinya, Izuna terus lengket padanya, pada akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, Izuna akan pergi kemana pun bersama Sasuke, Itachi sendiri menganggap Izuna sebagai adiknya dan menerima keadaan keluarganya, menurut Itachi, ibu Izuna jauh lebih memperhatikan mereka dari pada ibu kandungnya sendiri. Setelah mereka pergi, Ibu Izuna yang merupakan orang penduduk asli pulau Nagi, selalu melakukan pelestarian terumbu karang, pekerjaannya itu sudah lama di lakukannya, bersama beberapa temannya melakukan hal yang sama, dia wanita yang di kenal sangat pandai berenang, hingga entah apa yag terjadi, saat gempa di pulau itu, wanita itu tidak pernah muncul ke permukaan, teman-temannya berusaha mencarinya tapi dia sama sekali tidak di temukan, bahkan itu mayatnya, mereka berkesimpulan jika ada putri duyung yang merupakan lagenda di pulau ini yang memakannya, Izuna begitu terpukul saat mengetahui ibunya meninggal.

"Aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada makhluk mitos itu." Ucap Sasuke, setelah mendengar semua cerita Izuna.

"Sejujurnya, aku sempat melihat sesuatu yang aneh saat mencoba mencari ibu di laut, tapi orang-orang dewasa itu menemukanku dan memaksaku untuk kembali ke darat." Ucap Izuna.

"Kau harus sekolah agar berhenti memikirkan khayalan-khayalan seperti itu."

"Tapi putri duyung itu benar-benar ada!" Ucap Izuna dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke, dia terlihat marah.

"Berisik, aku tetap tidak akan percaya!" Sasuke pun tidak mau kalah dan ikut menarik kerah kaos Izuna, tidak biasanya Sasuke melihat raut marah dari Izuna.

"Hey, kalian, apa mau aku bawa ke kantor polisi karena berkelahi di jalan?" Ucap seorang pria tua.

Izuna dan Sasuke berhenti bertengkar dan menatap pria itu.

"Paman Tazuna?" Ucap Izuna.

"Wah, kau masih mengenalku? Kau anak nakal yang mengurung diri bertahun-tahun itu? Tapi kenapa akhirnya kau keluar?" Ucap Tazuna, pria tua berjanggut dan berkacamata itu menatap Izuna, dia pun menatap Sasuke, mereka terlihat mirip, dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Dia memaksaku keluar." Ucap Izuna dan menunjuk Sasuke, sontak saja kakinya di tendang Sasuke.

"Ahk!" Rintih Izuna dan menggosok-gosok kakinya.

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

"Itu sakit Sasuke!" Protes Izuna

"Ternyata dia pun masih sama." Ucap Tazuna, anak yang seperti berhati dingin, bahkan untuk bersikap pada orang yang lebih tua. "Jangan mengurung diri lagi, aku dengar Itachi berusaha membuatmu keluar, tapi kali ini kau begitu mudah keluar hanya karena Sasuke memintamu."

"Paman tidak tahu, dia sangat memaksa sampai menyeretku dan mengikatku di tiang." Ucap Izuna.

"Woi, pulang, kakak akan mencarimu." Teriak Sasuke yang sudah jauh, tapi Izuna masih terus bercerita.

Izuna pamit dan bergegas berlari ke arah Sasuke, membalas Sasuke dengan menendang kakinya.

 **.**

Saat di rumah, Itachi baru akan pulang saat jam 9 malam, dia pun terlihat senang melihat Izuna akhirnya keluar, suasana rumah cukup sepi, Izuna berlari ke sana dan kemari membuat lantai kayu pada rumah cukup berisik.

"Sasuke, kau dimana?" Ucap Izuna, dia tidak menemukan Sasuke dimana pun.

"Dia sedang keluar." Ucap Itachi, berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan segelas teh hangatnya.

"Apa! keluar? Dan dia tidak mengajakku?" Ucap Izuna, wajahnya terlihat kecewa,

"Kau masih saja lengket pada Sasuke, sekarang dia bukan anak kecil lagi dan kau pun juga begitu, mungkin dia akan kembali sebentar lagi." Ucap Itachi.

"Akan ku hajar dia kalau pulang." Ucap Izuna.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tengah berjalan-jalan di pantai, suasana yang tenang dan angin sejuk dari laut, dia pun sedikit risih dengan Izuna yang terus mencarinya, di pantai saat malam hari tidak ada yang bekerja, para nelayan akan menangkap ikan saat pagi atau siang hari, semacam sudah kebiasaan.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara merdu, seperti suara gadis yang tengah bernyanyi dan sesekali bersenandung, suara itu seperti berasal dekat dermaga, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, dia pun penasaran, di malam hari ada yang masih ke dermaga.

Saat tiba tepat di ujung dermaga, Sasuke tidak melihat apa-apa selain adanya cipratan air dan seperti sesuatu tiba-tiba melompat ke dalam air laut, suara itu pun ikut menghilang saat Sasuke sudah tiba, aneh, dia merasa sangat aneh, kembali melihat sekitar dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini..~" Ucap sebuah suara yang sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar horror dan memegang pundak Sasuke, sontak laki-laki berwajah dingin itu malah terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu jika tanggapanmu akan seperti ini." Ucap Sai, dia pun ikut teriak karena Sasuke.

"Cih, kau sendiri apa selalu menakut-nakuti orang?" Ucap Sasuke, kesal.

"Aku tidak sengaja, kau begitu mencurigakan berada di dermaga dan sudah malam hari."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bukan orang yang bisa mengatur-ngaturku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan yaa." Ucap Sai, nada bicara Sasuke seperti ingin mengajak orang berkelahi.

Sasuke tidak peduli dan beranjak pergi, Sai mengikutinya. "Aku masih penasaran, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Ucap Sai.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bisakah kau tidak begitu padaku, aku ini berusaha berteman denganmu."

"Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan memberimu saran, kau tidak boleh ke pantai saat malam hari, kau tahu 'kan, pulau ini punya sebuah lagenda yang masih di percayai." Ucap Sai.

"Putri duyung."

"Wah, kau sudah mengetahuinya."

"Aku tidak percaya akan makhluk mitos itu."

"Ya, aku tahu, kau orang kota yang akan tidak percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu, tapi di sini masih senantiasa mempercayainya, coba kau lihat ke arah mercu-suar yag ada di sana." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang tunjuk Sai, di atas mercu-suar itu dia bisa melihat seorang nenek, seperti tengah berjaga dan lengkap dengan tombak yang di bawanya.

"Nenek Chiyo selalu berada di sana, cerita para warga, katanya suaminya di makan oleh putri duyung, saat ini dia seperti ingin membalas dendam." Jelas Sai. "Lalu apa kau pernah memperhatikan tembok karang yang tinggi itu? Di atasnya ada sebuah altar, para pendeta di pulau ini selalu berjaga dan mereka sangat menghormati putri duyung, sebagai lagenda di pulau ini." Ucap Sai.

"Semua ceritamu terdengar omong kosong, lain kali jangan berbicara hal itu lagi padaku, aku tidak akan percaya apapun." Ucap Sasuke, mempercepat langkahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas yang berisik, Sasuke akan selalu naik ke atap sekolah dan mendengarkan lagu, kembali teringat akan senandung seorang gadis yang berada di dermaga, Sasuke yakin jika dia mendengar suara gadis, tapi setelah tiba, tidak ada siapapun di sana, hal ini membuatnya penasaran.

Berikutnya, saat malam hari, Sasuke kembali ke dermaga tapi bersembunyi. Sementara Izuna lagi-lagi kesal, Sasuke pergi dan tidak mengajaknya. Sasuke masih mengawasi dan menunggu alunan suara merdu itu, penantiannya tidak sia-sia, dia kembali mendengar suara itu dan begitu jelas karena berada di dermaga, Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan akan memastikan jika benar ada seorang gadis di sana, tatapannya melebar dan bahkan tubuhnya membeku sejenak, apa yang di lihatnya tidak akan bisa membuatnya percaya.

"Ma-makhluk mitos." Ucap Sasuke.

Putri duyung itu terkejut, dia melihat ada manusia yang terus menatapnya, segera melompat ke laut.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Sasuke, tanpa berpikir panjang pun dia ikut melompat ke laut, hal yang tidak seharusnya di lakukannya, Sasuke tidak bisa berenang. _"Ah sial! Aku lupa jika tidak bisa berenang!"_ Sasuke terus tenggelam dan tidak bisa menahan napas lebih lama lagi. _"Sial!"_

Di saat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan napasnya lagi dan saat tubuhnya terus tenggelam, seseorang memapah Sasuke dan berenang ke atas permukaan, membawa perlahan Sasuke ke tepi dermaga agar bisa bertahan, Sasuke sampai batuk-batuk mengeluarkan air laut yang sempat di telannya, dia bisa merasakan sentuhan putri duyung itu, Sasuke seperti terdorong naik oleh air ke atas dermaga.

"Hoaah..!" Sasuke mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh, tapi tidak ada pergerakan dari putri duyung itu, "Ka-kau tidak memakanku?" Ucap Sasuke, meskipun mengacuhkan setiap ucapan orang-orang yang sudah di temuinya tentang putri duyung, Sasuke tetap waspada jika hal itu benar terjadi.

Putri duyung itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan raut wajahnya menandakan dia tidak makan manusia. Sasuke mencoba duduk dengan tenang, memperhatikan putri duyung itu, ekor berwarna _softpink_ dengan campuran _softblue_ , bagian dadanya tertutup seperti rumput laut, rambutnya pun berwarna _softpink_ , begitu panjang terurai hingga pada bagian yang mempertemukan perutnya yang selayaknya manusia dan tubuh bawahnya yang memiliki sisik, wajahnya terlihat cantik dan mata hijau zambrut.

"Kau putri duyung?" Ucap Sasuke, masih tidak percaya.

Sebuah anggukan pasti dan senyum lebar dari putri duyung itu, dia bahkan bergerak ke arah Sasuke dan dia berada di dalam air laut yang berbentuk kotak, melayang, dia jadi bisa ke permukaan dan melihat Sasuke lebih dekat. Sasuke spontan mundur perlahan, tapi semakin dia mundur, putri duyung itu semakin bergerak maju.

"Kau sungguh tidak makan manusia?" Ucap Sasuke, sekedar memastikan.

Kembali mendapat gelengan kepala cepat dari putri duyung itu, dia bahkan tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih."

Sasuke akhirnya bisa mendengar suaranya, pikirnya putri duyung ini bisu, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengangguk, tapi dia malah mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku, Sasuke, siapa namamu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku, Sasuke, siapa namamu?" Ulang Putri duyung itu.

"Bukan-bukan, Sasuke itu namaku, namamu?"

"Bukan-bukan, Sasuke itu namaku, namamu?"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sasuke akan di ulangnya.

"Ah, sial!" Umpat Sasuke.

"Sial-Sial-Sial." Putri duyung itu malah mengumpat dengan ceria.

"Kau tidak mengerti ucapanku? Tapi kenapa kau mengangguk saat aku tanya kau makan manusia atau tidak." Ucap kesal Sasuke.

Putri duyung itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia terlihat begitu ceria, tangannya menunjuk sebuah pohon mati, tapi itu bukan pohon mati, pohon itu adalah pohon Sakura yang sekarang belum mekar.

"Pohon Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, tidak mengerti, tapi mencoba menebak.

Putri duyung itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura?" Tebak Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." Ucap putri duyung itu dan dia sangat girang. "Namaku, Sakura." Ucap Sakura, dia hanya menjahili Sasuke dengan terus mengulang kalimatnya.

"Jadi benar kau makhluk lagenda di pulau ini, apa kalian ada banyak?" Ucap Sasuke, dia jadi penasaran, baru kali ini seumur hidupnya, salah satu makhluk mitos bisa di lihatnya secara langsung.

"Banyak? Uhm... Papa!" Ucap Sakura.

"Kau punya papa."

"Papa hebat sekali." Ucap Sakura, ceria.

"Mama mu?"

"Mama? Di makan." Ucap Sakura dengan santai, cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura. "Karena sebuah jaring." Lanjut Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke mengerti, beranggapan jika mamanya mungkin seekor ikan dan tertangkap oleh jaring nelayan.

"Jadi kau hanya punya papa, sedangkan aku hanya punya ibu, ayahku juga sudah tidak ada."

"Sama, Sakura dan Sasuke sama." Ucap Sakura, dia terus terlihat ceria.

"Uhm, mungkin."

"Sasuke, Sakura, berteman." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun." Ucap cuek Sasuke.

"Berteman! Berteman! Berteman!"

"Woii... Siapa disana?" Ucap sebuah suara dari jauh, Sakura segera kabur dan menghilang, seseorang berjalan lebih cepat dan mengarahkan senternya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bajumu juga basah, apa kau habis berenang?" Ucap Tazuna.

"Hn, hanya mendinginkan kepala." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati jika ke pantai saat malam hari, di sini cukup berbahaya." Nasehat Tazuna.

"Iya." Jawab singkat Sasuke.

Tazuna kembali mengarahkan senternya ke ujung dermaga, saat melihat dari kejauhan, dia seperti melihat Sasuke dengan seseorang, tapi saat mendekat, dia hanya melihat Sasuke sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sai saat mendapati Sasuke yang masih berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Hn, pagi." Balas singkat Sasuke.

Sai berhenti berjalan dan menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke, murid pindahan yang biasanya cuek itu, sekarang membalas sapaannya, terlihat senang, bahkan Sai merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membalas sapaanku." Ucap Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, kesal, melepaskan rangkulan Sai.

"Selamat pagi, kalian terlihat akrab hari ini." Ucap Ino.

"Kau tahu Ino, Sasuke akhirnya mau akrab dengan kita." Ucap Sai.

"Be-benarkah!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan akan akrab dengan kalian." Ucap Sasuke, masih memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti pun kita akan menjadi teman." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum.

 **.**

Jam istirahat, Sasuke hanya akan di kelas, menatap layar ponselnya, mencari beberapa pembahasan tentang putri duyung, semuanya hanya ucapan-ucapan para ilmuwan yang belum mendapat kepastian dan kebenaran tentang putri duyung, selebihnya mengatakan itu hanya bualan semata dan ada juga yang mengatakan jika itu hanya hewan laut atau ikan duyung.

"Kenapa kau mencari tahu hal itu?" Ucap Sai, mendatangi meja Sasuke dan sempat melihat layar ponsel Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke, mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya.

"Makanlah, ini roti terenak di kantin, kau harus mengantri dan berebut untuk cepat mendapatkannya, stoknya pun terbatas untuk tiap harinya."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Makan dan jangan protes lagi." Ucap Sai, segera memberi roti itu ke tangan Sasuke. "Jangan sia-siakan perjuanganku mendapatkan roti itu." Tambah Sai.

Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain, membuka bungkusan roti itu dan memakannya, seperti yang di katakan Sai, roti itu memang enak.

"Jika kau ingin tahu tentang makhluk mitos itu, datanglah ke kuil yang ada di bukit, kau bisa tahu apapun dari sana." Ucap Sai.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menghabiskan rotinya, dia tidak bermaksud untuk mencari tahu, tapi semalam dia benar-benar bertemu seorang putri duyung.

 **.**

Sekolah berakhir dan Sasuke pergi ke kuil seperti yang di ucapkan Sai.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Ucap Izuna, sejak tadi dia sudah mengekor Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin ikut, jangan cerewet." Ucap Sasuke dan terus berjalan.

Mereka tiba di sebuah kuil yang jika di lihat dari sana, seluruh pulau dapat terlihat.

"Sa-Sasuke ada dua!" Ucap Sai, dia terkejut melihat Sasuke datang bersama seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

"Namaku Uchiha Izuna." Ucap Izuna.

"Shimura Sai." Ucap Sai, mereka malah berkenalan.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa berada di sini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini kuil milik kakekku. Rumahku berada di sebelah kuil." Ucap Sai, menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari kuil.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika aku katakan kau mungkin tidak akan datang. Tunggu, aku kenal kau." Ucap Sai dan menunjuk Izuna. "Kau anak yang ibunya di makan putri duyung 'kan!" Ucap Sai, dia pun mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama itu.

"Mereka tidak makan manusia." Ucap Sasuke.

Spontan Izuna dan Sai menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah tahu mereka, mereka itu sungguh makan orang!" Ucap Izuna, Sai pun mengangguk pasti, membenarkan ucapan Izuna.

"Terserah kalian saja." Ucap Sasuke, malas menatap mereka, jelas-jelas kemarin malam Sasuke bertemu putri duyung dan dia masih hidup saat ini.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang para duyung?" Ucap seorang kakek tua, pakaiannya seperti pendeta dan kepalanya botak, alis dan sedikit janggut yang sudah berwarna putih.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Untuk PR musim panas yaa, uhmm.. baiklah-" Ucap kakek itu dan mulai mengambil sebuah buku catatan yang cukup besar. "-Kenapa alasan kami sangat menghormati para duyung, ada yang bilang matahari berbahaya untuk mereka, ada suatu cerita tentang putri duyung yang di bakar hidup-hidup di atas altar yang berada di puncak batu karang raksasa di sana, setelah itu air laut meluap dan merendam seluruh area pemukiman hingga hampir sampai pada puncak batu karang itu, katanya air laut membawa mayat putri duyung pergi. Semenjak itu, kuil ini di bangun sebagai penghormatan untuk putri duyung dan para warga tidak berani lagi untuk mengusik para duyung, haa..~ tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat para duyung selama ini, apa mungkin karena aku botak yaa." Ucap kakek Sai, dalam konteks bercanda. " Uhm.. mungkin saja Sai juga akan sepertiku." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang botak.

"Apa! Aku tidak mau botak sepertimu." Protes Sai, membayangkannya saja membuatnya takut.

"Hehehe, aku terlalu banyak menggunakan shampoo jadi seperti ini." Ucap kakek Sai.

"Dasar, jangan terlalu boros pakai shampoo."

"Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya lagi, ambil saja ini." Ucap kakek Sai dan memberikan buku catatan itu pada Sasuke. "Setelahnya jangan lupa di kembalikan."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui masalah mengatasi kebotakan masa dini, kau bisa tanya pada Sai." Ucap kakek Sai dan berjalan pergi.

"Apa! Itu tidak lucu!" Kembali Sai protes pada kakeknya, selera humornya cukup buruk.

"Untuk apa kau mengetahui hal itu?" Ucap Izuna, menatap tidak senang pada apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Hanya sebagai referensi PR sekolah." Bohong Sasuke.

" _Aku tidak tahu jika dia pun berbohong."_ Batin Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, Sasuke kembali ke dermaga, dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura, putri duyung itu pun terlihat senang, dia bahkan berenang ke sana dan kemari mengekspresikan rasa senangnya melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, ceria.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu berenang." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak suka berenang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Berenang-berenang-berenang." Ucap Sakura dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam air laut yang berbentuk kotak, dia pun di tarik ke dalam laut.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang!" Protes Sasuke dan bergerak gelisah.

"Tenang-tenang, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, dan cobalah untuk berbaring."

"Apa maksudmu berbaring tidak akan membuatku tenggelam." Ucap Sasuke, rasa paniknya lebih besar dari pada mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sakura mendekat ke arahnya dan membuat Sasuke berbaring di permukaan, cukup membuatnya takjub, dia tidak tenggelam.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tidak percaya.

"Tenang-tenang." Ucap Sakura dan mengikuti Sasuke, berbaring di permukaan laut. "Mudah bukan." Lanjutnya dan tertawa.

Tapi hanya sebentar saja Sasuke bertahan dan kembali tenggelam, Sakura segera mengangkat Sasuke kembali ke ujung dermaga.

"Jangan mengajariku berenang lagi." Ucap Sasuke, kesal, dia sungguh benci akan berenang, Ucapan Sasuke hanya di balas tawa lepas dari Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke." Ucap sebuah suara, Sasuke cukup terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, Sai menatapnya tidak percaya, dia melihat putri duyung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. "Di-dia sungguh putri duyung?" Ucap Sai, mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Akhirnya kau melihatnya, tapi tolong jaga rahasia ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk pasti. "Sai, namamu?" Ucap Sai, dia pun terlihat bersemangat berkenalan dengan putri duyung itu.

"Sai! Sakura-Sakura, namaku Sakura, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, berteman." Ucap Sakura, dengan cerianya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berteman dengan putri duyung." Ucap Sai, dia terlihat senang.

"Shhtt...! Jangan berisik." Tegur Sasuke, suara Sai begitu keras.

"Ups.. maaf." Ucap Sai, segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dah." Sasuke beranjak pulang, Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, Sai pun mengikuti Sasuke.

"Jadi ini alasanmu mencari tahu tentang mereka.." Ucap Sai.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka terus berjalan, Sasuke kadang melihat ke beberapa rumah dan merasa aneh, di depan pintu mereka ada bulu babi yang seperti sengaja di gantung.

"Apa itu hiasan rumah?" Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk ke arah bulu babi di depan rumah beberapa warga.

"Itu bukan hiasan rumah, mereka sengaja menaruhnya, putri duyung itu takut pada bulu babi." Ucap Sai.

" _Apa karena bentuknya mirip matahari yaa."_ Batin Sasuke, dia pun memikirkan hal itu, mereka takut matahari, sehingga beranggapan jika bulu babi itu adalah matahari.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa, bagaimana bisa kau menemukan putri duyung itu?" Ucap Sai.

"Tidak sengaja aku mendengarnya bernyanyi."

"Benarkah? Dia bisa bernyanyi! Tapi kata orang-orang saat putri duyung bernyanyi, mereka sedang mencari mangsa, suara mereka memang merdu tapi itu hanya umpan." Ucap Sai.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mati?"

"Mati? Tidak, aku masih hidup."

"Jadi apa kesimpulanmu setelah melihat putri duyung itu."

"Ah, kau benar, dia tidak memakanku, dia bahkan tidak memakanmu, jadi cerita itu bohong yaa." Ucap Sai dan tertawa garing.

Mereka terus bercerita hingga di persimpangan jalan, Sasuke akan jalan terus, sedangkan Sai akan melewati jalan menanjak menuju rumahnya.

Setelah tiba di rumah, Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar mandi, membuka seluruh pakaiannya yang masih basah.

 **Sreekk...!**

"Kau keluar lagi!" Ucap kesal Izuna, dia pun membuka pintu kamar mandi begitu saja.

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Sasuke, Izuna di tendang keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah bersikap seenaknya.

"Jangan keluar malam hari lagi! Di sana berbahaya!" Teriak Izuna dari luar kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, malam pun tiba, Sasuke di buat terkejut, Sakura berdiri di dermaga dengan kedua kakinya, tapi tidak pada bagian tubuh bawahnya, wajah Sasuke merona, dia segera mengalihkan tatapannya mengambil sebuah kardus kosong yang berada di sekitar situ untuk tempat penyimpanan ikan dan meminta Sakura memegangnya agar tertutup. Sasuke segera berlari pulang, meminta Sakura untuk menunggunya.

"Kakak, aku akan menginap di rumah temanku, jadi jangan menungguku!" Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi membawa sebuah tas ranselnya.

"Sasuke jangan keluar malam hari!" Teriak Izuna, namun dia tidak bisa bergerak, Itachi merangkulnya dengan keras dan menahan pergerakan Izuna agar tidak kabur dan menahan Sasuke.

"Biarkan Sasuke akrab dengan temannya." Tegur Itachi.

"Ah, menyebalkan!" Ucap Izuna, dia pun patuh pada Itachi, tapi tatapannya merasa tidak senang, seperti Sasuke sedang berbohong.

Kembali ke dermaga.

Sakura menatap pakaian dan jaket yang di berikan Sasuke, bahkan kakinya mendapatkan baju, menurut pemikiran Sakura, itu hanya sebuah sendal, melangkah perlahan dan hampir saja Sakura terjatuh, Sasuke segera menahannya dan membuatnya berdiri, pemuda itu pun menatap putri duyung yang sekarang terlihat seperti manusia biasa, dia bahkan hanya setinggi dada Sasuke, kecil dan imut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya kaki?" Ucap Sasuke, dia belum mengetahui hal yang aneh ini.

"Kaki? Aku bisa punya yang sama sepertimu selain ekor jika naik ke permukaan tanpa adanya air, kaki ini akan muncul sendiri, tapi karena aku jarang menggunakannya, sulit sekali untuk berjalan." Ucap Sakura, dan tertawa.

"Kemarilah, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sasuke, mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Sakura untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura mulai berjalan, Sasuke pun terus menuntunnya dan genggamannya tidak pernah lepas dari tangan Sakura. Sudah sangat malam, sepanjang jalan sudah kosong, mereka berjalan bersama di area pemukiman, tiba-tiba saja Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia terlihat ketakutan, Sasuke menoleh dan melihat sebuah bulu babi yang di gantung, ingin tertawa tapi di tahannya.

"Itu hanya bulu babi dan tidak berbahaya, mereka bukan matahari." Ucap Sasuke, menjelaskan perlahan agar Sakura tidak takut lagi.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, tapi tetap saja dia masih merasa takut, kembali berjalan lagi hingga mendapat jalan raya, Sakura lagi-lagi berlindung pada Sasuke, cahaya pada mobil yang lewat membuatnya takut, pikirnya itu juga adalah matahari. Sasuke terus memandanginya, merasa Sakura takut pada apapun yang bercahaya.

"Makanlah, ini enak." Ucap Sasuke, mereka tiba di sebuah toko yang masih buka dan menjual taiyaki (cemilan berbentuk ikan yang biasanya isi kacang merah atau coklat dan lainnya)

"Enak! Enak!" Ucap Sakura, dia memakan taiyakinya dengan lahap.

Sasuke terlihat senang, dia kembali memberikannya pada Sakura, beberapa mobil lewat dan membuat Sakura terkejut, dia bahkan memeluk Sasuke. Setelahnya mereka kembali berjalan-jalan lagi dan berhenti di sebuah taman, duduk di ayunan, Sakura mulai menggerakkan ayunan itu, dia terlihat senang dan bahkan tertawa, tawanya terhenti saat melihat dua yang tengah duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka, tapi pasangan itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura, keduanya tengah berciuman dengan mesra.

"Makan? Mereka saling makan!" Ucap polos Sakura.

Sasuke ingin tertawa, tapi pemandangan itu membuatnya terlihat malas. "Tidak, mereka itu pasangan, sebagai tanda suka." Jelas Sasuke.

"Pasangan? Sasuke punya pasangan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan katakan itu."

"Tanda suka?"

"Hn, seperti kau memiliki seseorang yang berharga, mungkin seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, mengalihkan tatapannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Suka? Suka! Suka! Suka!" Ucap Sakura dengan girang dan bahkan suaranya cukup keras hingga membuat pasangan itu pergi.

"Sejujurnya tidak ada yang aku sukai dari pulau ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun hanya mengikuti ucapan kakaknya untuk menetap di sini.

"Sakura? Suka?" Ucap Sakura dan menunjuk pada dirinya, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapannya, dia pun mengerti akan ucapan Sakura, seakan bertanya jika Sasuke menyukainya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit, Sasuke menghabiskan malam bersama Sakura, dalam artian hanya jalan-jalan.

Kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura, menuntunnya berjalan perlahan untuk kembali ke dermaga.

 **Guk guk guk guk guk**

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan mencari arah suara itu.

"Itu hanya anjing, mereka ada di sana." Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk sebuah tempat untuk anjing liar dan tidak ada pemiliknya.

"Lihat! Aku ingin lihat!" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melihat ke arah langit, masih ada waktu, mereka memutar arah dan menuju tempat para anjing yang di buang itu, keduanya bisa melihat dari jendela yang hanya terbuat dari besi.

"Makan!" Ucap Sakura.

"Mereka tidak untuk di makan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Makan! Makan!" Ucap Sakura, dia mulai menggerakannya tangannya dan air laut yang berbentuk kotak-kotak panjang menerobos jendela dan mengeluarkan semua anjing yang ada di dalam bangunan itu.

"Sa-Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan! Berhenti!" Ucap Sasuke, panik.

Putri duyung itu tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia melompat naik ke air laut yang sudah di penuhi dengan para anjing, kakinya berubah menjadi ekor, pakaian Sasuke pun terlepas darinya. Sasuke sampai kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh Sakura, dia ingin memakan para anjing itu, tapi hal lain terjadi, setelah Sakura menggigit anjing-anjing itu, mereka berubah menjadi anjing yang memiliki ekor dan bahkan bernapas di dalam air, selesai, Sakura menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk membawa mereka ke arah laut, matahari mulai terbit, Sakura terburu-buru, hingga salah satu anjing ketinggalan, saat terkena cahaya matahari anjing itu menggonggong kesakitan seperti akan terbakar, Sakura berusaha dengan cepat, mencoba melewati cahaya matahari itu dan berhasil membawa pergi anjing yang tertinggal itu, mereka semuanya menghilang ke dalam laut.

Sasuke masih memandangi kejadian aneh yang baru saja di lihatnya, Sakura membawa seluruh anjing-anjing terlantar itu ke laut dan mengubahnya menjadi ikan anjing(?), dia sampai berlutut tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Pagi harinya, Sasuke kembali ke rumah dan hanya tertidur.

"Sasuke, bangun, kau tidak ke sekolah!" Teriak Itachi, sudah jam 7 dan Sasuke belum juga turun dari kamarnya, tidak ada respon dari adiknya, Itachi naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, adiknya itu masih tertidur. "Hey, Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" Ucap Itachi dan menarik selimut Sasuke.

"Ah, iya-iya." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengantuk, semalaman Sasuke terjaga dan pergi bersama Sakura.

Meskipun terlambat, Sasuke masih tetap masuk ke kelas dan yang di lakukannya hanya tertidur sepanjang pelajaran.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sedang hujan, Sasuke berjalan pulang dari sekolah, memakai payung dan sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura berdiri di jalan menuju rumahnya, lagi-lagi tubuh yang tanpa busana, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya, Sakura tiba-tiba menariknya menuju laut yang cukup dekat dari sebuah lorong di jalanan itu, Sasuke menatap ke langit.

" _Ah, begitu yaa, dia bisa keluar saat siang hari karena hujan."_ Batin Sasuke.

Tiba di ujung lorong itu, Sakura sudah melompat ke laut, Sasuke berhenti, menyimpan tas dan sepatunya di bawah payung miliknya agar tidak basah.

"Apa kau memaksaku untuk berenang lagi?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab, segera menggerakkan air laut untuk mengambil Sasuke, dia pun tercebur ke dalam laut, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan terus menuju dasar laut yang cukup dalam, hanya beberapa detik Sasuke bisa menahan napasnya, gelembung air mulai keluar dari mulutnya, Sakura bergerak cepat ke arah Sasuke dan menciumnya, bukan hanya sebuah ciuman biasa, Sakura memberikan oksigen pada mulut Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu kembali bertahan, tapi tetap saja hanya sebentar dan lagi dia akan mendapat pasokan oksigen dari mulut Sakura, beberapa kali hingga mereka tiba di sebuah kapal yang karam, Sakura terus menarik Sasuke dengan cepat hingga masuk ke dalam kapal karam itu, di sana masih area yang airnya tidak masuk pada bagian kabin, Sasuke jadi bisa bernapas kembali tanpa bantuan Sakura, wajahnya sekarang memerah, mengingat apa yang di lakukan Sakura padanya tadi, itu adalah sebuah ciuman pertama untuk Sasuke.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! " Ucap Sakura, girang dan menunjuk sesuatu.

Sasuke melihat lewat jendela kapal itu dan terkejut melihat sesuatu yang sangat besar lewat, seperti sebuah bayangan, kepalanya layaknya hiu dan beberapa gerombolan berbentuk aneh mengikutinya dari belakang, antara takjub dan masih tidak percaya, semua hal yang di lihat Sasuke itu nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Sasuke tidak keluar rumah, Izuna menjaganya sepanjang hari di kamar, Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk keluar, dia jadi sibuk mengerjakan PRnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku tidak akan keluar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!" Ucap Izuna, seperti seorang penjaga, dia duduk dan bersandar di pintu Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura besok malamnya.

 **.**

Di Dermaga, Sakura menunggu Sasuke, tapi dia tidak datang, sedikit kecewa, namun dia masih bisa bertemu Sai.

"Sasuke mana?" Ucap Sai.

"Sasuke, tidak datang." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sedih.

"Mungkin besok dia akan datang, aku yakin." Ucap Sai. "Apa kau benar bisa bernyanyi?"

"Bernyanyi? Suka! Sakura suka bernyanyi." Ucap ceria putri duyung itu.

Dia pun duduk di ujung dermaga, ekornya masih berada di permukaan air laut dan mulai menyanyi, suaranya sangat merdu, Sai sampai tidak tahan ingin merekam Sakura, dia merekam putri duyung itu, setelahnya bernyanyi, Sai malah mengambil foto, _flash_ pada kamera ponselnya membuatnya Sakura terkejut dan segera melompat ke laut.

"Ha? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sai, namun Sakura tidak muncul lagi ke permukaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Para murid ramai berbicara di kelas, mereka tengah membicarakan sebuah video yang tengah beredar semalam, tentang putri duyung yang tengah bernyanyi, bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu merdu, beberapa pihak mengatakan ini hanya sebuah video palsu, ada yang membenarkannya, ada yang tidak percaya, dan jika di lihat dari video itu, putri duyung itu duduk di dekat dermaga yang sangat di ketahui oleh seluruh murid.

Sasuke sangat-sangat terkejut, dia tidak percaya jika ada yang berhasil merekam Sakura, menatap ke arah Sai, dia jauh lebih terkejut, memang benar Sai memvideokan putri duyung itu kemarin malam, tapi dia tidak menguploadnya di mana pun. Sasuke menjadi curiga pada Sai, menendang mejanya dan membuat kelas menjadi tenang, berdiri dan menatap Sai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ikut aku sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke, keluar kelas dengan wajah kesalnya.

Tiba di tangga menuju atap, Sasuke bahkan mencengkeram kerah baju Sai.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membocorkan hal ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat marah.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke, aku tidak melakukannya! Sungguh! Me-memang benar aku merekam Sakura, tapi coba bandingkan video milikku dan video yang ada di _upload_ itu." Ucap Sai, dia membuka ponselnya dan video di ponselnya tidak ada, hal itu membuat Sai sangat terkejut, dia tidak bisa membuktikan jika videonya berbeda.

 **Buaght!**

Sebuah pukulan di wajah Sai.

"Jangan menggangguku dan jangan coba bertemu Sakura lagi, aku peringatkan kau." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja.

Sai terduduk di lantai, pipinya sakit, dia tidak menyangka jika hal ini malah berdampak padanya, Sasuke sangat marah dan mungkin dia tidak akan di anggap teman selama-lamanya lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Ino, dia melihat Sasuke dan Sai bertengkar.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sai, dia masih bisa berdiri.

"Kenapa Sasuke marah seperti itu? Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu?" Ucap Ino, menatap khawatir pada Sai.

"Sasuke pikir aku yang menyebar video itu."

"Menyebar? Jadi benar putri duyung itu memang ada!" Ucap Ino, terkejut.

"Aku tidak ingin mengucapkannya, cukup video itu saja sudah membuatku bermasalah dengan Sasuke." Ucap Sai, memilih untuk tutup mulut.

"Biar aku mengobati luka di wajahmu." Ucap Ino, menuntun Sai ke ruang UKS.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, video itu masih saja viral, bahkan para pakar ahli ada yang membenarkan jika video itu asli, videonya pun sudah tersebar ke luar pulau Nagi, banyak orang mulai berbondong-bondong mendatangi pulau Nagi terutama dermaga itu, semua kamera di tempatkan agar bisa mendapat gambar yang bagus, namun mau di tunggu selama apapun, putri duyung itu tidak muncul.

Sasuke mengurung dirinya, dia tidak bisa lagi bertemu Sakura, jika dia bertemu, itu hanya akan mengancam Sakura, banyak orang yang seperti ingin menangkapnya.

"Kau hanya akan di rumah? Kau tidak akan keluar? Atau mengajakku keluar?" Ucap Izuna, dia pun bosan melihat Sasuke hanya mengurung diri, dulunya dia yang mengurung diri, sekarang malah Sasuke yang seperti dirinya.

"Aku sedang malas, keluarlah sendirian." Ucap Sasuke, sibuk di meja belajarnya dan hanya mencoret-coret bukunya.

"Kenapa malah hujan di saat seperti ini." Ucap Izuna, menatap keluar jendela, langit begitu gelap dan hujan pun mulai turun dengan derasnya. "Bagaimana kalau makan ramen? Hujan seperti ini paling enak makan rame." Izuna masih berusaha mengajak Sasuke.

"Hujan?" Sasuke mengulang kata itu, matanya melebar dan tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri, menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar.

"Sasuke, tunggu! Kau mau kemana!" Teriak Izuna, mengikuti Sasuke, namun setelah keluar dia tidak melihat Sasuke, "Larinya cepat sekali, Sasuke! Kau di mana!" Teriak Izuna, berusaha mencari Sasuke dan terus berlari.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan lorong, benar saja, dia menemukan Sakura di sana, berjalan perlahan dan memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura.

"Kembalilah ke laut dan jangan keluar atau muncul lagi." Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa? Sakura ingin bertemu Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia merindukan Sasuke yang tidak pernah menemuinya lagi, ingin naik ke dermaga tapi banyak orang asing di sana, Sakura jadi tidak pernah ke dermaga lagi, orang-orang itu membuatnya takut.

"Banyak orang yang menginginkanmu, sebaiknya pergi jauh dari pulau ini, terserah kemana saja, aku mohon" Ucap Sasuke dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura, dia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya, siapa yang bisa mengetahui pemikiran orang-orang, mereka hanya akan menjadikan Sakura seperti hewan yang di pertontonkan.

"Baiklah, Sakura akan pergi." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, Sasuke memintanya pergi.

Berjalan menuju ujung lorong, mengembalikan jaket milik Sasuke, pemuda itu terus menatap Sakura, sedikit menyakitkan, tapi Sasuke merelakan Sakura untuk pergi hanya demi hidupnya, Sakura mulai melompat ke laut namun sebuah jaring terlempar ke arahnya, Sasuke begitu terkejut, jaring itu di angkat oleh sebuah alat berat dan menjauh dari laut, beberapa orang tiba-tiba mengerumuni Sasuke dan membuatnya pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke, terbangun dan menatap sekeliling ruangan, itu adalah kamarnya, merasa seperti sebuah mimpi, Sasuke tidak ingat apapun setelahnya, berjalan turun dari kamarnya, kakaknya tengah membuat sarapan dan Izuna pun sudah duduk di kursi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Itachi.

"Kau tertidur dengan nyenyak, aku sampai tidak tega membangunkanmu." Ucap Izuna.

"Apa kemarin aku keluar rumah?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Keluar? Kau tidak kemana-mana semalam, setelah belajar kau tertidur." Ucap Izuna.

" _Apa semalam itu hanya mimpi?"_ Batin Sasuke, dia percaya jika semalam yang di lihatnya begitu nyata, Sakura di tangkap saat akan kembali ke laut.

"Cepatlah bersiap, kau akan terlambat." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menatap raut wajah kakaknya, terasa aneh, tidak dengan Izuna, dia tetap tenang, Izuna sama sepertinya, miliki mimic wajah yang susah di tebak, tapi tatapan kakaknya itu tidak bisa membohongi Sasuke.

 **.**

Tiba di kelas, Sasuke terlihat seperti biasa, dia cuek dengan siapapun, bahkan tidak lagi menyapa Sai, Sai pun tidak berani menegur Sasuke, dia merasa bersalah, jika saja saat itu Sai tidak meminta Sakura bernyanyi, mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang tiba-tiba merekamnya.

Kelas menjadi ribut, para murid sibuk membicarakan pertunjukan di sebuah wahana yang di bangun di pulau ini, wahana bermain air dengan banyak permainan, sebenarnya itu hanya wahana lama yang kembali di hidupkan, wahana itu mengalami kebangkrutan saat tidak ada lagi pengunjung yang datang.

"Wah, ada putri duyung yang akan di tampilkan." Ucap seorang murid.

Sasuke terkejut, segera membuka ponselnya dan mencoba mencari informasi wahana di pulau Nagi, matanya melebar, bahkan dalam iklannya ada foto Sakura, jelas-jelas itu adalah Sakura. Sasuke berdiri dari mejanya dan berlari keluar kelas, langkahnya terhenti saat Kakashi-sensei akan masuk.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Toilet, perutku sedang bermasalah." Bohong Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah, cepat sana." Ucap Kakashi.

Setelahnya Sasuke di bergegas berlari.

"Sensei! Perutku juga sakit." Ucap Sai, tiba-tiba, Ino menatap Sai yang tidak biasanya.

"Apa? Ya sudah, cepat." Ucap Kakashi, kedua muridnya hari ini sangat aneh.

Sai berlari keluar mengejar Sasuke, menyamakan larinya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali ke kelas." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak! Ini semua salahku, sekarang Sakura menjadi bahan tontonan." Ucap Sai, dia pun merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kau butuh tumpangan." Ucap Sai.

Mereka terus berlari keluar sekolah, Sai mengajak Sasuke ke orang yang di kenalnya, mereka mendapat pinjaman motor, wahana itu cukup jauh, tidak bisa di tempuh dengan jalan kaki, setibanya di sana, wahana itu begitu ramai, sebelumnya wahana ini sudah di bangkitkan kembali saat video itu sedang viral, sekarang wahana itu semakin ramai dengan adanya pertunjukan penyanyi putri duyung.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebenarnya selama dua hari ini kau dimana?" Ucap Sai.

"Apa? Dua hari!" Sasuke terkejut.

"Uhm, Kau dua hari tidak masuk sekolah."

"Cih, sial! Kakakku bahkan Izuna berbohong padaku." Ucap Sasuke, dia di pukul dengan cukup keras dan tidak sadarkan diri hingga dua hari.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Sakura di tangkap oleh orang-orang yang tidak aku ketahui." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas.

Masuk ke dalam tenda besar untuk pertunjukan putri duyung, orang-orang ramai berkumpul dan ingin melihat putri duyung itu bernyanyi, para anak kecil bahkan orang dewasa, Sasuke dan Sai menatap tidak percaya, Sakura bahkan bernyanyi di tengah panggung yang masih terendam dengan air, dia bernyanyi dengan ceria tanpa takut, seakan sudah terbiasa.

Sakura terus bernyanyi, tapi cahaya dari lampu sorot dan _flash_ dari kamera seluruh pengunjung membuat matanya sakit, dia jadi ketakutan.

"Hentikan! Jangan mengarahkan ponsel kalian padanya!" Teriak Sasuke.

Para pengawas segera menarik Sasuke yang berlari mendekat ke arah panggung, dia terus berteriak untuk tidak mengambil foto Sakura dan tidak menyinarinya dengan lampu sorot.

"Aaaaarrrrrggg...!" Teriakan nyaring Sakura, dia sudah tidak tahan dan berenang keluar dari tenda, ada jalur dimana dia bisa pergi.

Seluruh pengunjung menutup telinga, teriakan putri duyung itu begitu keras. Sasuke dan Sai pun menutup telinganya, kedua murid SMA itu segera di giring keluar dari wahana.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke, mereka di usir begitu saja.

"Kita jadi tidak bisa menolong Sakura." Ucap Sai.

"Sai, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak ke sekolah dan malah bermain wahana." Ucap kakek Sai.

"Kakek salah paham, aku ke sini untuk menolong Sakura, maksudku putri duyung itu." Ucap Sai.

"Jadi benar, mereka menangkap putri duyung, ini tidak bisa di biarkan, kita harus mengembalikannya ke laut, jika tidak dewa akan marah pada kita dan pulau ini akan terendam kembali."

Berikutnya, kakek itu juga di usir, mereka tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk atau bertemu putri duyung secara langsung. Sasuke dan Sai duduk termenung di tangga menuju wahana, tidak ada cara untuk mereka masuk.

"Ternyata benar, kalian bolos." Ucap Ino.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Ucap Sai.

"Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, Kakashi-sensei mencari kalian." Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke sekolah, bagaimana pun juga Sakura harus di selamatkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sai.

"Kalian ini aneh yaaa, apa bagusnya kalian menyelamatkan ikan manusia aneh itu, dia itu hanya ikan setengah manusia, tempatnya memang cocok di wahana ini, dia bisa menjadi badut dan penghasil bayaran yang banyak." Ucap Ino, berbicara dengan nada angkuhnya.

Terkejut, hampir saja wajah Ino di pukul Sasuke, Sai berusaha menahan kepalang tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau berani memukul seorang gadis." Ucap Ino dia terkejut, tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan memukulnya, jika Sai tidak menahannya, mungkin wajah Ino sudah memar.

"Aku tidak peduli bahkan kau gadis sekali pun." Tatapan marah yang terlihat dari wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke tenanglah." Ucap Sai. Dia sudah pernah di pukul Sasuke, dan itu sangat sakit, jika dia memukul Ino urusannya akan semakin rumit, dan lagi Ino memiliki orang tua yang berpengaruh di pulau ini.

"Sia-sia aku menemui kalian! Sampai kapan pun ikan itu tidak akan berhasil kalian selamatkan!" Ucap Ino dan bergegas pergi, dia pun sangat marah akan sikap Sasuke.

 **.**

Ino tidak langsung pulang, pemilik wahana ini adalah kakeknya, dia jadi bisa menemui secara langsung putri duyung itu, dia di simpan di dalam _aquarium_ raksasa dan di jaga ketat, 24 jam.

"Ino!" Ucap ceria Sakura, Ino sudah berkenalan dengan Sakura, Sakura pun menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang padaku?" Ucap Ino, memasang senyum meremehkan di hadapan Sakura.

"Ino, Sakura, teman, kita teman." Ucap Sakura, wajah ceria itu tidak akan pernah hilang darinya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Teriak Ino. Sakura terdiam dan menatap Ino. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman, kau hanya makhluk aneh." Ucap Ino, memandang jijik pada Sakura. "Aku yang sudah merekammu, aku yang sengaja menghapus video yang ada di ponsel Sai, aku yang membuat Sasuke memukul Sai, bahkan aku yang membuat mereka menangkapmu. Jadi jangan pernah menganggapku teman lagi." Ino menceritakan segalanya.

Saat itu, Ino melihat Sai yang berjalan ke dermaga, dia pun mengikuti Sai dan bersembunyi, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, saat Sai sibuk merekam, Ino pun ikut melakukannya dan menyebarkannya di sosial media, sengaja meminjam ponsel Sai, dia segera menghapus video itu sebelum Sasuke tiba, setelah melihat reaksi Sasuke dan Sai, Ino pun sering memperhatikan Sasuke, tepat saat dia melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan seorang gadis, Ino segera menghubungi orang-orang ayahnya untuk menangkap putri duyung itu. Rencananya berhasil, dia hanya melakukan hal itu karena seseorang meminta tolong padanya.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah membantuku." Ucap seseorang, dia pun bebas masuk ke area ini.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura, dia begitu ceria melihat Sasuke, berenang dengan gembira dan mendekat pada kaca _aquarium_.

"Apa? Sasuke? hahaha, kau bahkan percaya aku Sasuke, hahaha." Ucap Izuna, dengan sedikit bantuan orang yang sangat berpengaruh, Izuna pun berhasil menangkap putri duyung itu.

"Setelah ini, aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi." Ucap Ino dan bergegas pergi, dia pun tidak ingin berurusan dengan putri duyung itu, bahkan Sasuke hampir menghajarnya, jika Sai pun tahu, dia akan kecewa pada sikap Ino.

Izuna mendekat ke arah kaca _aquarium_ dan berbisik.

"Orang-orang di sini berbahaya, kau bisa melakukan sedikit atraksi agar mereka pergi dan kita bisa keluar dari sini." Bisik Izuna.

Sakura mengangguk senang, Izuna yang di anggapnya Sasuke akan mengajaknya keluar, dia pun tidak terlalu suka di tempat itu, terlalu banyak hal yang seperti matahari dan membuatnya kesakitan bahkan seperti terbakar, menggerakkan air dan menyelimuti seluruh kepala penjaga dengan air, mereka kehabisan napas dan pingsan, Izuna dengan mudah membawa pergi Sakura, gadis itu keluar dari _aquarium_ dan kakinya terbentuk, Izuna membungkusnya dengan kain dan mengangkatnya pergi.

"Yosh, itu barang yang terakhir." Ucap Izuna, menjadi pengantar barang sementara, dia jadi bisa menggunakan mobil truk kecil untuk membawa Sakura pergi, bersama seorang pria, Izuna membantunya mengangkat barang.

Tiba di sebuah area dekat pabrik yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan, Izuna sengaja menaruh Sakura dalam sebuah tabung besar dan tertutup rapat pada atasnya, dengan begini Sakura tidak bisa kabur, cahaya matahari sedang terik-teriknya.

"Sasuke, ini dimana?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, dia masih tidak memahami apapun.

"Sasuke? Jangan panggil aku Sasuke! Namaku bukan Sasuke!, saudara tiriku itu memang bodoh, untuk apa bersama makhluk aneh yang jelas-jelas sudah memakan ibuku." Kesal Izuna.

"Sakura, tidak makan manusia." Ucap Sakura, dia terus meyakinkan Izuna

"Bohong!" Bentak Izuna. "Aku yakin, saat itu yang aku lihatlah adalah kau, dan kau sudah memakan ibuku!" Ucap Izuna, marah.

"Kami tidak makan manusia, sungguh." Ucap Sakura.

"Berhenti bicara, aku tidak suka mendengarmu berbicara." Ucap Izuna, dia mulai menarik perlahan tabung itu yang di bawahnya seperti ada roda terpasang, perlahan-lahan menuju cahaya matahari.

Sakura terkejut, berenang menempel pada sisi tabung yang masih tidak terkena cahaya matahari, Izuna tidak peduli, dia ingin putri duyung itu merasakan kesakitan dan mati perlahan, semakin dekat dan sudah setengah dari tabung berada di area yang terkena cahaya matahari, Sakura semakin panik dan ketakutan, dia mulai menangis.

Dalam keadaan terdesak. "PAPA...!" Teriak keras Sakura, cahaya matahari mulai mengenai dirinya, dia berteriak kesakitan.

Izuna menghentikan aksinya dan menutup kupingnya, suara putri duyung itu begitu nyaring dan keras, telinganya sampai berdengung.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sudah berjalan kembali ke sekolah, mendengar suara teriakan yang sama saat di wahana, dia pun berlari menjauh dari sekolah menuju sumber suara yang di dengarnya.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Teriak Sai, dia pun mengikuti Sasuke.

Beberapa warga dan nelayan terkejut dengan seekor hiu raksasa berwarna hitam muncul ke permukaan, dia bahkan berlari tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai terbakar, orang-orang yang tengah berada dekat pembangunan pun terkejut dengan sosok ikan hiu dengan tubuhnya di penuhi api.

"Izuna, berhenti!" Teriak Itachi, dia melihat Izuna bersama putri duyung yang tengah berada dalam tabung.

"Tidak akan!"

"Pergi dari situ! Kau akan mendapat masalah jika tetap di sana!" Teriak Itachi, dia pun bergegas, namun hiu berapi itu lebih cepat, dia bahkan mendorong Izuna menjauh dari anaknya dan membungkus tabung itu menggunakan dirinya.

"Papa!" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat ketakutan.

Hiu itu masih terbakar, sebuah kapal nelayan segera menyemprotkan air laut ke arah tubuh hiu itu dan sebuah lonceng raksasa dari kuil sengaja di lepaskan oleh alat berat untuk menutup hiu yang terbakar itu.

Cuaca tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap, hari masih siang tapi langit sangat-sangat gelap, bahkan hujan tidak turun.

 **Buaght..!**

Sasuke bisa melihatnya dari jauh saat berlari, memukul Izuna berkali-kali, dia sangat-sangat marah saat ini.

"Ada apa denganmu! Ha! Apa kau tidak punya hati! Kenapa mau membunuhnya!" Kesal Sasuke, terus memukul wajah yang datar itu, bahkan hanya tatapan kosong dari Izuna, dia masih syok saat sebuah tangan raksasa mendorongnya, lengan Izuna pun sempat terbakar dan sekarang meninggalkan bekas memerah.

Itachi segera menarik Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dari Izuna. Sai pun bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Lepaskan! Kakak kenapa memihaknya!" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun menyalahkan Itachi.

"Aku tidak pernah memihak siapapun." Ucap Itachi.

"Bohong! Bohong! Semuanya bohong! Kau lebih peduli pada orang lain dari pada adik kandungmu sendiri!"

 **Plaak...!**

"Cukup Sasuke." Itachi sudah tidak tahan lagi dan tangannya menampar wajah Sasuke. "Selama ini aku selalu menyayangi kalian berdua dan tidak pernah membedakannya." Ucap Itachi, mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat sedih dan kecewa, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Hal aneh tiba-tiba terjadi, air laut meluap, air laut itu pun sudah sampai pada kaki Sasuke, Sai terlihat panik dan beberapa orang juga mulai ikut panik, Izuna masih dengan tatapan datarnya, pipinya terluka bahkan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah pun tidak di pedulikannya. Itachi melepaskan Sasuke, berjalan ke arah Izuna memapahnya.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke tempat yang tinggi." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Padahal sebentar lagi aku berhasil membalas dendam." Ucap Izuna.

"Yang kau lakukan ini salah, dendam tidak di balas dengan dendam, itu sudah lama terjadi, kau harus merelakan ibu pergi, sekarang, pulau Nagi akan terendam, banyak orang yang tidak bersalah menjadi terlibat gara-gara kesalahanmu." Ucap Itachi, mencoba menasehati adik tirinya itu.

Izuna menutup matanya dengan punggung lengannya, air matanya menetes di pipinya, hasil perbuatannya berdampak buruk, bukan hanya untuknya, tapi hanya untuk seluruh warga yang tinggal di pulau Nagi.

Alarm bencana sudah di bunyikan, seluruh warga yang panik berlarian mencari tempat yang tinggi untuk berlindung, air laut semakin meluap dan naik, hanya dalam beberapa detik saja air sudah pada betis orang dewasa.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke, berdiri di depan lonceng raksasa itu dan terus meneriaki nama Sakura, tidak di tahu pasti, apa putri duyung dan ayahnya masih selamat atau tidak.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sai ikut teriak.

"Sasuke! Sai!" Ino berlari ke arah mereka, dia bahkan sudah meneteskan air mata. "Ini semua salahku. Aku yang membuat Sakura seperti ini." Ucap Ino, dia bahkan menyebutkan nama putri duyung itu.

"Sudahlah, Ino, saat ini yang terpenting kita harus berusaha membuat Sakura mendengar kita dan menolong semua orang, pulau ini tidak boleh tenggelam." Ucap Sai.

Ino menangis, dia merasa sangat bersalah. Ketiganya pun terus teriak agar Sakura mendengar mereka.

Sementara itu di dalam lonceng.

"Hiks..~ papa." Ucap Sakura, dia menangis menatap papanya yang terbakar demi menolongnya, dia bahkan tidak membuka matanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap sebuah suara.

"Papa!" Sakura terlihat senang.

"Yaa... Untunglah kita masih sempat." Ucap makhluk yang keluar dari tubuh papanya, mereka yang selalu bersama papa Sakura kemana pun dia pergi.

 _Sakura...! Sakura...! Sakura...!_

Sakura mendengar namanya di panggil, dia bahkan tahu itu suara siapa saja, papa Sakura bergerak dan mengangkat lonceng raksasa itu, akhirnya mereka bisa keluar, air laut yang sudah setinggi dada orang dewasa membuat Sakura bisa berenang bebas, berenang ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Girang Sakura dan terus memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau selamat? Ah syukurlah." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan sangat takut jika Sakura pun habis terbakar.

Wajah Ino dan Sai merona, mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura berpelukan begitu saja tanpa peduli ada orang di sekitarnya.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura. "Kau harus menolong para warga, air lautnya terus naik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, ini bukan kehendak kami." Ucap Sakura.

"Ini karena dewa sedang marah pada kita." Ucap kakek Sai, dia menghampiri cucunya dengan sebuah perahu, meminta Ino dan Sai untuk naik ke atasnya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain agar air laut ini surut?" Ucap Sai.

"Semuanya akan tenggelam." Ucap Ino, dia pun panik.

"Kami hanya bisa menolong." Ucap Sakura, dia pun berenang bersama papanya untuk menolong warga yang belum sempat menyelamatkan diri.

Sasuke sudah naik ke atas perahu, air pun semakin meninggi dan menenggelamkan beberapa rumah yang cukup rendah, air laut itu hanya meninggi dari area pulau Nagi yang berhadapan dengan batu karang raksasa, di luar dari batu karung itu, air laut tidak meninggi. Beberapa warga ada yang berada di atas perahu dan adapun di atas pelampung, tiba-tiba mereka seakan terangkat ke area yang lebih tinggi.

Izuna dan Itachi masih berada di atas atap, air sudah merendam lantai dua dan hampir pada atap.

"Kita harus ke tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi, di sini pun akan tenggelam." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku mau di sini saja." Ucap Izuna, dia pun tidak ingin pergi dari rumah peninggalan ibunya."

"Jangan keras kepala di saat seperti ini."

"Aku akan menebus kesalahanku."

"Apa kau masih belum sadar juga setelah di hajar Sasuke?"

"Maafkan aku, kak Itachi." Ucap Izuna, dia pun melompat ke dalam air laut yang meluap itu.

"Izuna!" Teriak Itachi, dia pun ikut melompat dan mencoba menyelamatkan izuna yang seperti orang bodoh, dia dan Sasuke sama-sama tidak pandai berenang, Izuna menjadi trauma akan laut saat kematian ibunya.

Aksi Itachi terhenti dan sesuatu yang di lihatnya sulit di percaya, Itachi berenang ke permukaan, Izuna di papah seorang putri duyung lainnya, dia pun ikut menarik Itachi, mereka berdua di bawah ke area yang lebih tinggi.

"I-ibu!" Ucap Izuna, terkejut saat sudah sadar.

"Kau anak yang nakal, kenapa melompat? Kau membuat kakakmu khawatir." Tegur ibu Izuna.

"Ibu!" Izuna tidak percaya jika dia bertemu kembali ibunya dalam wujud lain. "Kenapa ibu menjadi putri duyung? Ibu di makan mereka! Mereka itu jahat!"

"Mereka tidak jahat, saat gempa sedang terjadi, sebuah karang runtuh dan menjepit kaki ibu, aku tidak bisa berenang kembali ke dasar, penglihatanku menjadi gelap dan setelah sadar aku menjadi hidup kembali, mereka telah menyelamatkanku." Ibu Izuna menceritakan segalanya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf." Izuna menyesali perbuatannya.

"Itachi, terima kasih sudah mengurusnya selama ini, aku sangat berutang budi padamu."

"Tidak perlu berkata seperti itu bu, kami masih keluarga." Ucap Itachi.

"Sasuke dimana?"

"Dia menolong pacarnya yang putri duyung." Ucap Izuna.

"Eh? Pacar? Sasuke sudah punya pacar, wah dia sudah semakin dewasa saja, Izuna juga, jadilah saudara yang baik dan jangan lupa pergilah ke sekolah, ibu ingin kau pun sukses, jangan menyusahkan Itachi dan Sasuke terus."

Izuna mengangguk, sebuah kecupan di jidatnya dan ibunya pun berenang menjauh, meneteskan air matanya, mencoba kuat untuk kepergian ibunya, sebuah usapan lembut di puncuk kepalanya, Itachi membuatnya menjadi tegar.

Sementara itu, air yang terus meninggi, Sakura dan papanya yang kelelahan untuk menolong setiap warga yang masih belum di tolong, bahkan anjing-anjing yang di gigit Sakura ikut membantunya.

"Papa, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun sudah lelah.

"Hanya ada satu cara."

Berikutnya, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan mereka, mendorong air laut yang meluap itu, bahkan sampai menabrak batu karang raksasa, para warga yang melihat hal itu bersorak menyemangati mereka, mendorong terus dan menerus hingga batu karang itu hancur, air laut yang meluap terhempas dan seakan menyatuh dengan air laut lainnya, sedikit ada gelombang yang cukup besar, para warga pun sempat terdiam sejenak, saat melihat air laut surut, mereka pun kembali bersorak gembira, pulau Nagi terselamatkan.

Sasuke yang masih berada di atas perahu bergegas berlari ke ujung dermaga, dia pun tidak peduli jika tidak bisa berenang, melompat ke laut, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang bersusah payah menghampirinya, berenang ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya, pelukannya pun di balas erat oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf, semua terjadi karena kesalahanku." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun merasa bersalah, beranggapan jika hal ini bersumber darinya.

"Tidak, Sasuke tidak salah, aku senang punya banyak teman." Ucap Sakura.

Melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan saling bertatapan. "Aku pikir satu-satunya hal yang aku sukai di pulau ini, hanya kau, aku sangat menyukaimu, bahkan itu lebih dari sekedar rasa suka, untuk itu aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu dan berusaha melindungimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Su-suka? Sasuke suka Sakura?" Ucap Sakura, cukup membuatnya terkejut.

Sasuke mengangguk pasti, wajah putri duyung itu merona, dia pun terlihat senang, Sakura mencium kedua pipi Sasuke, kening Sasuke dan bibir Sasuke, di lakukannya berkali-kali. Sasuke hanya tertawa dan tidak tahu jika respon Sakura sesenang ini, dia pun ikut merasa senang,

"Batu karang raksasa itu sudah tidak ada lagi, dengan begitu keberadaan para duyung akan menghilang." Ucap kakek Sai.

"Heee!" Sai dan Ino pun terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim gugur pun tiba.

"Cepat makan sarapanmu dan belajarlah yang giat." Ucap Itachi.

"Sekarang kak Itachi terdengar seperti para ibu-ibu yang memarahi anaknya." Ucap malas Izuna.

"Ahk!" Rintih Izuna, kepalanya di getok Itachi.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih atas sarapannya, aku berangkat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Tunggu, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku." Ucap Izuna, terburu-buru menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas mengikuti Sasuke.

Berjalan menyamai langkah Sasuke dan melihat sekeliling, saat ini ada begitu banyak payung yang di tata di atas, jalanannya jadi terlihat berwarna-warni dan terik matahari pun tidak sampai.

"Jalanannya menjadi menjijikan, kenapa harus menghiasinya dengan payung seperti ini?" Ucap Izuna.

"Jaga cara bicaramu." Tegur Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Sai.

"Yo."

"Hn."

"Akhirnya kau sekolah juga." Ucap Sai.

"Ini karena aku di paksa." Ucap Izuna.

"Sepertinya sekolah akan ramai lagi dengan Sasuke versi kedua." Ucap Sai dan tertawa.

"Kami tidak mirip." Protes Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi! Kalian terlihat begitu akrab." Sapa seorang gadis.

"Kami tidak akrab!" Protes Sasuke, lagi.

"Tentu saja akrab." Ucap Sai dan Izuna, Sasuke menatap malas ke arah keduanya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan yaa... Sai jangan lupa janji kencanmu!" Teriak Ino meskipun dia sudah jauh.

"Hoo~ Jadi kalian sudah punya hubungan." Ucap Izuna, memicingkan mata ke arah Sai.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahasnya, bukannya Sasuke pun punya pasangan." Ucap Sai.

"Sayangnya, setelah mereka saling menyatakan perasaan, Sasuke langsung di campakkan, hanya sekitar 30 menit mereka pacaran dan la-aahhhk...!" Teriak Izuna, lehernya di jepit dengan lengan Sasuke.

"Bicara sekali lagi, ku patahkan lehermu." Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arah Izuna.

"Menyerah! Aku me-menyerah!" Ucap Izuna.

Sai hanya tertawa, Izuna sampai merasakan sakit pada lehernya, Sai pun masih mengingat jelas setelah mereka saling berbicara, Sakura dan duyung-duyung lainnya tiba-tiba menghilang, seperti yang di ucapkan kakeknya, batu karang raksasa itu bukan hanya sekedar batu karang biasa, tapi itu adalah batu sebagai penanda adanya para duyung, batu itu sudah hancur. Sasuke menatap ke arah di mana batu itu dulunya berdiri, sekarang pulau Nagi semakin terang, batu karang itu tidak menghalangi lagi cahaya matahari. Dimana pun Sakura berada, Sasuke akan selalu yakin jika mereka itu ada, para duyung itu nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

oneshoot again.

author sedang malas melanjutkan yang tertunda jadi suka lari ke oneshoot, pas lagi nonton anime aslinya, aduuuh, langsung jatuh cinta sama alur dan grafiknya, sejujurnya alurnya cukup berat dan berbau fantasy, ini terlalu berani untuk di buat menjadi sebuah fic, berharap pada ngerti jika membacanya, ini sebenarnya jadi sad ending, meskipun sebenarnya happy ending, loh, maksudnya untuk masalah alur sudah happy end, tapi tidak untuk si tokoh utama. XD

oh yaa, untuk beberapa oneshoot yang lain, author berterima kasih pada reader yang sudah suka membacanya dan meninggalkan review*senang* ada yang meninggalkan review buruk, dalam artian meninggalkan kata kasar dan tidak itu bukan sebuah kritikan, dengan senang hati author akan menghapusnya, so jika anda memiliki pendidikan atau berakal, author yakin jika yang membuka fic itu bukan orang bodoh, berusahalah untuk tidak mengetik kata-kata kasar yang seakan menjadi orang yang tidak berotak, author jadi bingung sendiri, ada salah apa coba, tiba-tiba di beri kata kasar dan wajib di sensor. ya udah, ini sebuah curhat yang lewat.

semoga tetap terhibur dengan fic fantasy-mitos ini. XD

see another oneshoot.

-Sasuke Fans-


End file.
